generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted/Quotes
(Noah and Rex are standing outside of a movie theater waiting for two friends, but have a small talk in the meantime.) :Noah: Not only is this a bad idea, Rex, it's just stupid. No, no. Not just stupid—outstandingly stupid! :Rex: Trust me, Noah, It's primal; scare Claire and she'll grab the nearest guy for protection, and that would be you! :Noah: And, that will be Claire and Annie. :(Rex turns around to see Claire and Annie walking towards them.) :Noah: This had better work. :Rex: (with a tune) I know what I'm doing... :Claire: Are you sure you want to see this movie? I hear it's really scary. :Annie: So is a jar of killer bees when it's knocked off a shelf in biology class. :Rex: (Gives strange look) Uh...yeah!'' (wraps arm around Noah)'' He's absolutely positive! :(Claire and Annie smile at each other excitedly.) :(The four end up in the movie theaters, watching the horror film that terrifies the girls. A upset scene happens.) :Claire: Ew! (winces) :Annie: That actually happened to someone I know. (covers eyes) :(Rex gets Noah's attention by secretly throwing popcorn at him and winks, signalling to get ready for Claire's embrace of fear.) :Rex: Wait for it... :(Claire groans and Noah smiles. The woman in the movie shrieks loudly and both girls jump to hug Rex) :Noah: (Crosses legs) Still waiting... :(The scene cuts to Providence, whereas Caesar is playing around with his inventions. Rex walks in.) :Rex: Hey, Caesar! :Caesar: Hello little brother. :Rex: (watches Caesar's invention, impressed) Whoaa... is that some sort of a nanite thing? :Caesar:'' (takes object and allows small tube to emerge from it) Mango smoothie... but this ''(Caesar shows Rex another device) ''is my hyper-electromagnet that can disassemble the tank from a kilometer away. Mmm, and evidently, can also make deliciously creamy smoothies. :'Rex': Nice. But what I really need to do is scare a girl into my best friend's arms. :'Caesar': Oh? :'Rex': Noah and I took a couple of ladies to a horror movie. :'Caesar': Ah, to engage their paleomammalian brain so the fear response would be to cling to the nearest male. Did it work? :'Rex': Yeah... but they both clung to me. :'Caesar': ''(Wraps arm around Rex) I believe the word is "score"! :Rex: Yeah, except Noah pretty much hates me now. He was supposed to be the hero. :(Caesar continues to drink, listening to what Rex has to say) :Rex: So I need to step it up and it needs to be fool proof. I'm thinking... a haunted house. :Caesar: Yes! A twin challenge! Create a paranormal paradigm with technology to evoke a passionate response! THAT IS INTERESTING! the biochemistry of romance is simple... the neurotransmitter chemical, phenethylamine, is extruded by hypothalamus. :Rex: I was thinkingless... extruding, more "fog machine and lights". :Caesar: Oooh... this would be way better! trust me. (Smirks evilly) :Rex: (Chuckles nervously) Cool... :(Theme plays. Rex and Noah are now outside of a hotel, waiting for Claire and Annie to show up.) :Noah: A ghost hunt?! Epic fail, dude. :Rex: This is better than a movie. Claire will be clinging on to you before she's even inside! :Noah: Clinging? Doubtful. The girls will probably freak at the sheer lameness of this stuff! :Annie: (Gasps) Are those EMF detectors?! :Claire: Hey guys, and a thermal camera? Awesome. :Annie: I knew if we were meeting at the Wrightson Hotel, it had to be about the haunting. :Rex: It was Noah's idea. :Claire: Really? Extra points to you. :Noah: (Scratches head) Uh...yeah. I'm...fascinated with the...mysteries of the...paranormal. :Claire: But you don't believe any of that right? :Noah: (Confused) Uh...no? :Claire: (Looks at thermal camera along with Annie) I bet these detectors will pick up the electro-magnetic distortions caused by the building's wiring. :(Rex and Noah look completely bewildered as the girls begin to talk.) :Annie: Supposedly even weak EMF can create feelings of anes and paranoia in the brain although it's never been duplicated outside a laboratory setting. Does this work? :Rex: Uh...ghosts make the needle wiggle? :Claire: (Chuckles) Right. Okay let's go! (Eagerly runs in the building with Annie). :Noah: (After Claire and Annie enters the hotel) Gee, Look at me. 100% cling free. :Rex: It's going to work out. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. :Noah: (Pauses) ''I heard that before! :(Rex plays with the door knob of the hotel, eventually opening it.)'' :Rex: All clear! :(Annie walks in front of him and pushes it open, allowing it to swing back and hit Rex.) :Rex: (Grunts) So I don't see any bandages. Things must be good with you. :Annie: Yep. No more bad luck. I haven't broken a bone this year—at least not one of my own. :(The group continues to walk into the hotel) :Noah: Wow, didn't expect furniture. :Rex: That's because no moving crew would stay! I read— :Annie: That they just ran? Completely terrified? :Rex: Uh... something like that. :Annie: And they would never speak of what they saw. Ever. Supposedly, the ghost of Wrightson, still roams the hotel. His invisible hands opening and closing doors, checking on guests. :(The group becomes slightly frightened while Rex smirks.) :Annie: Paranormal activity increased after The Nanite Event. Of course, everything was freaky after that; so even a hint of weirdness scared people away. And that's why they closed down the hotel...and left it...(makes eerie voice) to the spirits. :(Both girls begin to laugh out loud.) :Noah:'' (To Rex, sarcastically) Oh yeah, this is gonna work... :(Rex wanders off and sees a large portrait of a mysterious old man and with a black cat.)'' :Rex: Whoa! There's a guy in need of a party! :Annie: That's Wrightson himself. :Noah: You sure know a lot about this guy. :Annie: (Points) His name is under the painting. :(Claire walks off) :Annie: That black cat is an icon of superstition and the occult, which triggers subconscious connections. It's basic psychology. :(A marble rolls and bumps into Noah's shoe.) :Claire: And this is real science... :Noah: (Picks up marble) A marble? :Claire: Just a simple test (takes marble)—The floor isn't leveled. And a tilted hotel explains those doors opening and closing by themselves. :Annie: Human nature can't be deconstructed into theorems and formulas, Ms. Testube. :Claire: Science requires provable evidence! Everything else is guesswork. :Annie: (Walks away with Claire) Well, guess what I'm thinking right now! :Noah: If we leave now, we can still have a decent date at The Snack Shack. :Rex: I spent all afternoon setting this place up to make you look like a hero. Just give it a chance. :Noah: "Setting up?" Great! Passing potential embarrassment, and proceding directly to utter humiliation. :Rex: Time to turn on the tunes! :(Rex touches a wall and uses his technopathy powers, allowing the house to roughly shake and the elevator to repeatedly open and close, thus frightening the girls. A chandelier from above wildly moves back and forth and breaks, falling towards Claire. Rex quickly jumps in and saves her.) :Claire: (Breaths deeply) Thanks, Rex! Kinda handy having a hero around. :(Noah walks over and gives Rex an annoyed look as Annie comes over and walks away with Claire. He nervously rubs his head and Noah walks away before he can reply) :(The group goes elsewhere in the hotel and walk through a large, dark corridor with flashlights) :Noah: (Sarcastically) Nice work back there. How was the cling? :Rex: Well what was I suppose to do? Just get Claire to use the thermal camera near the fountain and you'll be...(spots large claw marks on the wall) Whoa, Check out the claw marks. :Annie: Looks like the work of a chisel point pick-axe. :(Everyone stares at Annie) :Annie: Long story — but he's fine now. :Rex: Good to know. :Claire: Okay! I say we split up into teams to cover more ground. (Turns on flashlight underneath face) As long as you're not afraid. :(Claire does an evil laugh. Both of the girls continue to giggle and walk off elsewhere.) :Noah: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Those two were absolutely terrified. Claw marks— really? :Rex: But...I didn't make these. :(Noah and Claire team up and walks into the room that beholds the large, frozen fountain. Noah uses the EMF detectors.) :Noah: (Unsure) I'm getting strong EMF readings in this direction. Whoa, it's going nuts. :Claire: Probably picking up the pipes from the fountain. (Shivers) Do you feel cold? :Noah: Aren't ghosts supposed to be cold? :Claire: (Laughs skeptically) Very funny. The walls of this atrium must funnel breezes to this spot. :Noah: (Knocks frozen fountain) Can a breeze do that? It's frozen solid. (Hands over thermal camera) Try the thermal camera. :Claire: Right! The cold spots are coming from the fountain...(as Claire looks through the camera, she notices something with a strange temperature) What? Weird...must've been a video glitch. :(The group goes back into the living area of the hotel and gather.) :Rex: (To Noah) Well, how did the cold spot work? :Noah: (Sarcastically) Wonderful. She monitored wind direction while I froze. :Rex: Okay, then go take EMF readings by the sofa. (Noah stares) Trust me I...whatever just go! :Noah: (Walks over to Annie and Claire) Gosh, the meter is going wild. Something's gonna happen. :Claire: Nothing is going to happen because there's no such thing as ghosts! :Rex: Perfect... (Rex places his hand on the wall and uses his technopathy once again. Chairs fly back and the girls scream.) :Noah: (Impressed) Whoa! (the sofa moves forward and causes Noah to sit into it, allowing the girls to sit in his arms) :Annie: That was crazy. How could that happen? :Claire: (Panicking) It doesn't make sense. Do you think it heard what I said? It heard what I said! :(The sofa mysteriously lifts into the air and is torn to shreds by scratches and a large growl is heard. Rex gasps and is shocked by what he witnesses.) :Annie: Not possible! Not possible! :(After the sofa slams back to the ground, Annie and Claire watch shocked meanwhile Noah is still impressed.) :Rex: (Worried) But...I didn't...this place is haunted! :(The group stands of the shreded sofa and stares at it.) :Noah: Whatever it was, is gone. Excuse us for a second. (Walks off by grabbing Rex) That. Was. AWESOME! What else is in your bag of tricks? :Rex: Noah, listen- the howling and shredding; not me. :Noah: Must've been a power surge. Maybe your brother's magnet is more powerful than you thought. :Rex: Uh, maybe. It was made to disassemble a tank...and pulp mangoes. :Claire: There has to be a scientific explanation for what happened so...I say we find it. :(A large noise is heard up the stairs and the group looks up to where the sound it coming from in fear.) :Claire: (Startled) What was that? :Noah: You three stay here. I'll check it out. :Rex: (Nervous) Uhh, I'd better go. You stay. :Noah: No, I'll go. :Rex: No, I will! :Claire: We're all going, nobody splits up. :Annie: Not that it's a ghost or anything... :Claire: Right! cause that's...ridiculous. :(The group enters a large diner with round tables) :Annie: Maybe that crash was a stray cat? :Noah: Let's hope so... :Rex: Here, kitty! Here, kitty... Meow :Annie: It could be a dog :Rex: Here, doggy! Here, doggy! :Annie: Or a raccoon. :(The group hears a loud, deep growl in front of them.) :Annie: (Clings into Rex) Racoons do that, right? :(The chairs begin to be pushed out of the way closer and closer towards them. The gang hastily runs out and then stops to catch their breaths.) :Annie: (Breaths deeply) Okay, that was more than a cold spot. :Rex: (Breathless) We need to get out of here! :Noah: No! This is too important, We have to document it, like scientists! :Rex: Something weird is happening here — something dangerous. :Noah: Facing the unknown is always dangerous, my friend. :Rex: Noah, this is real! It isn't one of my tricks. :Noah: (Smile vanishes) It isn't? :Claire Bowman: And by "tricks", you mean what exactly? (The girls look sternly at Rex, causing him to be ashamed, realizing he just gave away his secret.) :(They all go by the fountain and Annie begins cracking through the ice with a shovel) :Claire: So you thought you could have some fun scaring the girls? :Rex: No. That wasn't what– :Claire: And you were the mastermind using this electromagnet to move stuff around? :Rex: I moved the couch, I didn't shred it! :Claire: Probably a power surge. :Noah: That's what I said! :Claire: I thought you were different? :Noah: I'm different! Way different, I would never be...uh...the same, 'cause...I'm different. :Annie: Claire! Look at this (Annie places down the shovel and grabs a device) This is more your kind of stuff, but I'm impressed. :(Annie mistakenly drops the device causing a cold gust of ice cold wind to emit from it, causing Noah to freeze whole.) :Claire: A mini chiller. I read about this in science journals. Never thought I'd hold one. :Rex: That's my brother's design. (Breaks Noah out of the ice with smack hand) :Claire: We weren't talking to you. (Claire turns back to Annie) :Rex: Well... I'm talking now. There something in this hotel that I didn't fake, we need to leave before someone is hurt. :Claire: Because Annie and I are so helpless, right? I seem to remember kicking some E.V.O. tail at the Prom. :Annie: Yeah! Of course, we had a fully armed battle tank then. :Noah: Rex, the plan's a bust, give it up. :(Suddenly, the glasses and windows in the room all begin to shatter, leaving the group terrified.) :Annie: But it's not like getting out of here is a bad idea. :Rex: Run. Now! :(All four begin to sprint to an escape until the fallen chandelier and furniture is mysteriously thrown at them. They all scream and duck, missing them.) :Rex: I'll make our own door if I have to! :(Rex forms his smack hands and proceeds to punch until he is mysteriously knocked by by a strong force. The group gasps, meanwhile he is continuously slammed and battered against the walls and ceilings of the hotel. Rex then feels the invisible being, revealed to be an E.V.O. Rex is tossed one final time and groans in pain.) :Noah: (Runs to Rex) Rex, are you okay? That wasn't a trick, that was a real ghost. :Rex: It's not a ghost...it's an E.V.O. (Rex's vision becomes blurry and he falls unconscious) : :Annie: (Plays with the drinking fountain handle) Come on! Come on! Where's the water?! (the fountain faucet pops, startling Annie as water flies in the air and falls on Rex, waking him up. He groans and coughs and she closes it back) Sorry! Sorry! (runs to Rex with a rag) weak pipes I guess. :Rex: It's okay (wipes self with rag). So how long was I— :Noah: So what is it? An invisible E.V.O.? :Rex: I know it sounds weird...but I can sense some sort of group of floating nanites. Like a nanite cloud or something. :Noah: Can you stop it? :Rex: Not if I can't touch it. :Noah: Maybe you should call Providence for backup. :Rex: (Shakes head) I'm not getting my brother in trouble. We didn't exactly go through the proper... Channels to borrow this stuff. Besides! Dealing with E.V.O.s is my job, this is doable. :Annie: So the nanites are like a termite colony—lots of individuals that make a sort of high mind that can think without being solid. :Rex: (Groans and rubs head) Felt solid enough when it was slamming me around. :Claire: That's good. :Rex: What? :Claire: That's when the nanites are closest together. If we magnetize them, they might cluster enough for you to make contact. :Rex: (Looks at Annie) You'd guys rig up a magnetic field that'd do that? (Annie shakes head) :Claire: Didn't exactly cover that in sophomore physics. :Annie: (Hands Rex Caesar's magnet) Try sticking your brother's magnet into the cloud. :Rex: Simple enough. :Claire: Yeah, but wait until it's slamming you around. :Rex: At least we don't have to worry about Wrightson's ghost anymore. :Noah: Unless he's the E.V.O. :Rex: Great! Ghost E.V.O.-s, because I was getting bored with the normal stuff. :(Then large growling heard) :Rex: Get down! (The gangs got down then Rex activates his left smack hand) :Annie: Aww, What cute little kitty. (Pats the cat) Oh, he's so soft. :Rex: Annie, maybe you're not the one to handle a black cat. :(Cat stares and growls angrily at Rex) Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes